


Preston Love

by Over_grown_toe_nail



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Babe - Freeform, Cinnamon Roll, Cute, Fingering, Fluff, Gen, Good Boy Kink, Ill fight you if you say somethin aboit him, Oral, Oral Sex, Preston Garvey - Freeform, Preston is my bby, Sex, Slow Sex, a lot of cute, like seriously, lots of praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_grown_toe_nail/pseuds/Over_grown_toe_nail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not enough Preston love out there, so here's some.</p><p>Reader has vagina and breasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preston Love

**Author's Note:**

> I love him.

“Preston…”The soft breathy whine caught the attention of the man. He sighed softly at the sound of his name off their lips. He kissed and nipped the skin right under their breasts, hands sliding up the sides of their body. 

“You're so perfect,” He kissed between their breasts to their sternum. “The way you say my name, good God.” He breathed out against their neck. They ran their fingers down his naked back, sometimes tracing the little raised patches of skin where a scar laid. 

“Preston, please.” They whispered out. He pressed feathery kisses along their jaw.

“I know, Babe. Just let me take my time?” He asked. If they really wanted him to hurry, he would. He'd do anything for them.

Sole nodded and huffed out a breath of air, relaxing back on the pillows as he kissed his way down. They jerked slightly when he pressed his lips right against their core.

“So beautiful. The way you react is so perfect.” Preston mumbled against them. Sole shivered as he spread their legs and nuzzled himself between them. He wrapped his arms around their thighs and squeezed them for a moment. “So soft and warm.” He turned his head to press kisses along their soft thighs. He started out gentle, but the closer he got he began sucking to leave marks. Sole whimpered softly and arched their back, wiggling their hips.

Preston brushed his lips over their core before moving back and to repeat his kisses on the other leg. Same as before gentle then rough. He settled himself a little different so he had better access. Sole stared at the broken ceiling, body tingling with Preston’s kisses and praise.

They jerked again as he pressed a kiss to their core, except this time it was followed by a tongue slipping between their folds. Sole crooked one knee up and spread their legs more. They gasped softly at the first tender lick. Preston glanced up at them to make sure he was doing good. His tongue wandered all over their core, finally latching his mouth onto their clit. Sole’s back arched again and they let out a soft cry on Preston’s name.

Said man responded with a groan and flicking his tongue over their clit. Sole gasped out a ‘do it again’ and reached down with one hand, soothing it over the back of his neck. Preston repeated his action until he had a slow rhythm. Sole moaned lowly and pushed their hips closer to his face.

“Preston, please. Go faster.” They whimpered out. Preston obliged in a heartbeat, flicking his tongue rapidly. One of his hands moved from their thigh to press against their entrance. They were wet enough where he could easily slip one finger in. When he did Sole keened highly in the back of their throat. Preston glanced up to see their eyes intently on him. He groaned against them, causing their head to throwback. His finger curled inside them slightly and they gasped loudly.

“Yes, Preston, there there. Oh-faster please.” He felt so proud of himself. He'd made Sole, the strongest person in the ‘Wealth, a shuddering moaning mess. Preston flicked his tongue faster and pushed another finger inside, relentlessly pushing against their sweet spot.

“Preston, oh God-I'm so close. Preston yes.” Sole gasped out. He groaned again and that sent them off, moaning a squirming as the coil in their stomach released, muscles tensing and relaxing. Preston coaxed the orgasm for as long as he could, Sole eventually having to push his forehead to get him off.

“You taste so good, Babe.” He whispered to them. He slowly pulled his fingers out and popped them into his mouth. He cleaned them and returned to Sole, pressing his chest against theirs.

Sole cupped his face in their hands. They stared at him for a while before leaning up to kiss him. Preston returned the kiss eagerly. He sucked their lips slightly before breaking for air. He took in a sharp breath before Sole yanked him back down, hand locking around his neck and the back of his head. 

Preston groaned softly and made his hands of use, pulling their legs to hook around his waist. He aligned himself, asked permission, then pushed in. He took in another sharp breath and broke the kiss to look down. Once fully inside he let out a long groan. Jesus. This was actually happening. He was doing this with someone who cares about him.

“I can't… I can't believe I'm doing this… with you.” Preston mumbled out. Sole smiled up at him a pressed a loving kiss to his cheek.

“Yeah, you feel… amazing Preston.” He groaned at that, hips twitching forward, grinding himself inside them. Both let out a moan. Preston’s hand brushed through Sole’s hair that was splayed out on the pillow.

He pulled out half way and pushed back in. Soles back arched against him, a breathy sound like his name escaping them. He pressed his forehead against theirs, starting a rhythm with him hips. Slow and loving. Sole hand absolutely no complaints, nails digging into his broad shoulders.

“You're so… warm… so tight… Ah, you're so good, Babe.” He mumbled against their lips. 

“Preston th-that’s so good… Oh! You're so good.” Preston whined softly at the praise, hips stuttering. Sole lit up at his reaction, curling a hand in his hair. “Good boy, Preston. You're such a good boy.” He keened and picked his pace back up, quicker this time. He reached down with one hand, gripping their ass to pull them closer to him. Sole moaned at the new angle and ran their hands up and down his arms before settling on his shoulders again.

“G-good… boy… so good.” They moaned out. Preston’s face was completely flushed, eyes closed tightly. He ducked his head to their neck, letting open mouthed pants and moans fan over their skin. He went faster, the way his body angled brushed perfectly against their clit.

“Oh, yes. Preston, good boy. I love you… I love you so much my good boy.” Sole’s voice wavered towards the end, breaking off into a soft cry of his name. The knot in their stomach was becoming unbearable. Preston stopped all together and lifted his head to look at them. They were furious, so close to the edge and he just, stopped. He bent down to kiss them slowly and lovingly

“I love you too.” He said lowly. Had they said that out loud? Preston kissed them again, moving slowly again. Sole held off on the ‘Good boy’ kink, knowing they'd explore it later. Now it was Preston babbling out how perfect they were. 

“Preston, close.” Was all Sole could mutter out between their harsh pants and high moans. Preston reveled in each noise they made. When he felt them tighten around him he picked his pase up, trying to reach his own release as well as intensify his lovers orgasm. He locked his lips with Sole’s, refusing to break it until they both came. Sole came first, but immediately afterwards Preston spilled into them with a shudder and a high pitched moan.

They rested their foreheads on each other, panting softly. Preston was the first to move, pulling out and laying next to Sole. He pulled them onto his chest, running a hand though their sweaty hair.

“I love you so much Preston.” They tiredly mumbled. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of their head. His heart felt giddy, like it was going to pop out of his chest.

“I love you too, Babe.” He smiled brightly as he said those words. Sole giggled with him.

“You're such a cute dork.” They teased, pressing a kiss to his jaw. Preston let out a small laugh. “Your laugh is like a gift from heaven.” His face flushed again and he looked off to the side.

“C’mon, Babe. I don't deserve such sweet words.” He said nervously. Sole kissed his jaw again, up to his cheek. 

“You deserve the entire world, and if I could bottle it up and give it to you I would.” Sole whispered to him. Preston nearly got teary eyed at their words.

“Thank you, but all I need is you, you're my world.” He said caressing their cheek with his thumb. They stared at each other in silence for a while.

“Your eyes are so beautiful.” Sole said softly. Preston’s cheeks lit up again and he smiled shyly. Sole kissed his warm cheeks and the tip of his nose, settling on his lips.

“You're so cute.” Sole purred out, nuzzling his chest.

“Love you, Babe.” He mumbled out.

“Love you too Pres.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like so much. I have so much respect for him. I want to huggie him all day.


End file.
